Rocking on the Waters
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to 'Terror in the Sky'. This time, the Yugioh gang goes on a little boating trip while they're still on vacation. But then Mariku gets a hold of the wheel and crashes the boat... Shonen ai and characters are partly OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

Chapter 1

Day 2 of vacation.

"I'm going to kill them." Seto grumbles as he walks out to the dock with Joey by his side. "I'm going to fucking put them in straight jackets and hang them upside down on the ceiling fans and let Mokuba and Nixx take turns hitting them with two-by-fours."

Joey just "hmms" and begins munching on his bag of chocolate-covered raisins.

Early in the morning of their second day on vacation, Malik brought up the subject of going on a boat ride in one of the huge boats that can be rented. Mariku and Bakura thought it was a brilliant idea and, after the two threatened everyone, the others agreed with them.

Now Seto is cursing himself for going along with the idea, but since there's no way he's letting Mokuba go on the trip with all the nutcases without him there to protect him…

Fortunately for Seto, Nixx won't be going with them since he came down with a cold. Mokuba's only going because Nixx insisted and because Serenity, Duke, and Tristan, have stayed behind and can keep the pink-lover preoccupied. Unfortunately for Seto, someone else has joined their little "group".

"What are you doing! You are not going to light that on fire, do you hear me!" A feminine voice screeches. The voice belongs to none other than Mai Valentine, a boisterous, blonde duelist most of them first met back when Pegasus hosted the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Somehow she joined in on their vacation fun and Seto has a feeling that it has something to do with Yami and Yugi and their extremely annoying kindness.

"Damn them." Seto mutters as the boat comes into view. "Damn them all to hell."

"You curse too much, Seto." Joey says. "You should lighten up a little. It'd be good for you."

Seto glares at the blond and quickens his pace to get on the boat as soon as possible. As soon as everyone's on they'll be leaving for their little ride and the sooner they leave the sooner the whole thing will be over with. At least, that's Seto's reasoning. It was suppose to be the same way with the road trip and look what happened with that.

"Seto, hurry! We want to leave soon!" Mokuba yells from his spot on the back of the boat. "The others are getting impatient!"

Seto mutters something about them always being impatient and continues walking at the same fast pace, not really caring that the others are waiting. Joey follows along right beside him, not having any trouble keeping up with the brunet's fast pace.

Soon enough all 10 of them are on the boat, which has been "affectionately" nicknamed the S.S. Minnow by Bakura and Mariku. That should be the second hint telling them that things will go wrong. The first hint is all one them being on a boat together, with no map and a general lack of direction.

And then Mariku decides that he wants to drive, and Malik, figuring that no harm can come of it since by then they're out in the open and there are no other boats around, lets him drive. That proves to be the worst mistake Malik has made in all of the trips. Yes, even worse than introducing Mariku to the Mile-High club or taking directions from his yami while he was driving, which were both stupid things to do.

As a result of Malik being stupid and letting his psychopathic yami drive the boat, said boat has crashed into shoals near an island and is damaged beyond repair. To make matters worse, Bakura and Mariku are singing the theme song to Gilligan's island as the boat sinks more and more into the water. Everyone else is on the island watching the two idiots with the few supplies they managed to rescue, which is basically just a can of hairspray, some matches, a radio that can't pick up a signal, a penny, the keys to the boat, and two of Mariku and Malik's daggers that Ryou swiped from Bakura, who had swiped them from Mariku earlier that day.

"Are they always like this?" Mai asks, wringing out her hair. She was one of the first ones off the boat when Mariku wrecked it and had swam through the water to get away from the others, who weren't really all that shocked that Mariku wrecked the boat.

"Unfortunately." Ryou replies with a soft sigh.

"Sometimes they're worse." Malik adds. "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff they got into in just the day we've been on the island."

Mai watches the two dances around and be idiotic in general and then rolls her eyes and starts to walk off. "I don't want to know." She informs Ryou and Malik. "So don't tell me."

0-0-0

Off on another part of the beach is Seto, Joey, and Mokuba, who are trying to stay away from the crazy people. Well, at least Seto is. Mokuba and Joey find the whole situation hilarious.

"You know," Joey says. "Somehow I get the feeling that going on a boat was a horrible idea."

Seto glares at the blond. "Oh, really? What made you think that? I mean, other than the fact that we're _stranded _on a fucking _deserted island_!!!"

There is silence for a moment. Neither Mokuba nor Joey dare speak in fear of invoking Seto's wrath. Okay, not really. They're both trying not to laugh and that's why they're not talking.

"I hate you." Seto directs the comment to Joey, who doesn't look at all hurt by it. He's grown used to the insults.

Mokuba grins. Without Nixx there to tease Seto about things, it's up to him. "Aww, he loves you, Joey! Isn't that sweet?" He teases with a devilish grin on his face.

Seto glares at his little brother and Joey chokes. It's going to be a looong vacation.

0-0-0

Back at the main island, Duke, Tristan, and Serenity are preparing for a little fun in the sun out on the sandy beach. Duke and Tristan are all ready and are teasing Nixx about being bedridden. Nixx vows to get revenge and stays silent and gives them a look that promises a long, painful, violent death.

"Duke? Tristan?" Serenity steps into the room in her pink bikini and matching wrap skirt. "Are you ready to go?" She asks sweetly.

The two males immediately jump to their feet and fight with one another to Serenity's side. They salute Nixx and then leave with the young brunette.

"I'm going to kill them." Nixx seethes. "And I'll get Mariku and Bakura to help me." He smirks. "You better watch your backs!" And then he sneezes and pulls the blankets up tighter around him. "Those jerks could have at least gotten me more tissues." He mutters, glancing at the box of tissues halfway across the room. "That might have spared them from being tortured. _Maybe_."

0-0-0-0-0

End Chapter

0-0-0-0-0

Shiro: Look! Look! It's the first chapter of Rocking on the Waters! It's a miracle! (falls over)

Damian: (pokes Shiro) Shii-chan, it hasn't been _that _long.

Kaze: Don't poke her. She might get up.

Shiro: (gets up) Shuddup, Kaze.

Kaze: (rolls her eyes and leaves)

Shiro: Anyway... updates may come quickly if I can stick to my plan of finishing this thing up in 2 weeks. Yes, you read correctly; 2 weeks. That's my goal anyway. I figure I'd better practice so I'll be ready for November. What's in November, you ask? NaNoWriMo is in November, and I'm currently planning on participating. It would be so great! Writing a 50,000 word novel in one month! Woo!

Bast: Hikari, considering it took you 6 months to finish 'Dragon of the Shadowed Light', which is a little over 54,000 words, I'm not sure if--

Shiro: (punches fist into the air) I can so do it! Watch out world! Here comes Kishiro the Novelist!

Bast: The world is doomed.

Damian: No, the world would be doomed if it was you writing, Bast. But this is Shiro writing so what's the worst that could happen?

Bast: (glares) Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?

Damian: Er...

Bast: The last time you said that was right before she started her plans for the whole "Yugioh! Road Trips of Terror" kick! That comment of yours is what spawned 'Like a Pack of... What?', 'Terror in the Sky', 'Rocking on the Waters', and the others that have yet to come!

Damian: Oops?

Bast: Big 'oops'!

Shiro: Yay! Writing! (dances around)


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Coconuts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Nope. Not at all.

Chapter 2: Coconuts and Fire

Ryou and Malik convince their beloved yami's to get off the half-sunken boat after a half hour of the two psychopaths singing every song they can think of. Their favorite songs were the Gilligans Island theme song, the Song That Never Ends, and the Camelot song from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Needless to say, everyone else got tired of their antics very quickly and left for different parts of the island.

Mai heads off into the small forest on the island, muttering something about rampaging idiots, while Bakura drags Ryou off for some "alone time" and Malik does the same for Mariku. Left alone on the beach with the supplies they managed to rescue are Yami and Yugi. Still off on another part of the island are Seto, Joey, and Mokuba.

"So what now?" Yugi asks, peering curiously up at Yami. "Everyone else has run off and we don't know anything about this island."

"First," Yami looks around the beach as if the sand or patches of grass will have the answer. "First we go round everyone up." He decides, his voice firm. "Since we know nothing about this island and pretty much have no idea where we're at, we all need to stay together. Then we need to divide up chores. We'll need a few people to go find wood, some others to go find food, and everyone else helps look for any shelter we can use." He notices Yugi looking at him with an odd expression on his face. "What?" He asks defensively.

"Where'd you learn all of this?" Yugi asks.

"Er…" Yami looks away. "Remember that movie where the plane crashed and the guy was stranded on the island and later found the volleyball and named it Wilson and kept talking to it?" He asks.

Yugi looks at the taller in disbelief. "You learned this from a movie?"

Yami nods.

Yugi sighs in disappointment. "I was hoping you had learned it from a book. Even if it was a book like Hatchet!"

Yami leans down as he wraps his arms around Yugi's waist. "Would you prefer me saying I learned it from a book?" He asks. His breath ghosts across Yugi's ear, making the smaller teen shiver.

"Y-Yami." Yugi stutters.

Yami gently runs his thumb across Yugi's cheek and then kisses his hikari gently on the lips. Then he stands up straight and tugs Yugi along by the waist. "Lets go find Seto, Joey, and Mokuba first. They'll be the easiest to convince and then Seto can yell at Mariku and Bakura if they think about not coming."

Yugi glares up at Yami. _'I'll get you later.' _He vows. _'Yami, you've started something and not finished it for the last time! Now it's __**my **__turn.'_ A wicked gleam enters his eyes.

* * *

Seto stares out over the water with a heavy scowl on his face. Up closer to the shoreline Joey and Mokuba are busy building a sand castle. Or at least they're building what's supposed to be a sand castle. At this moment it looks like a blob of sand piled up with little sticks and shells poking out of it.

"Joey, look!" Mokuba exclaims, holding up a small creature that has a shell. "A sand crab! Can we keep it and let it be ruler of the castle?" He asks eagerly.

Joey nods. "Yeah! But he needs a name."

Mokuba looks thoughtfully at the small creature. "Larry." He decides. "King Larry the Third!"

"The Third?" Joey asks. "Why is he the Third?"

"Because I use to own this hermit crab named Larry." Mokuba explains. "But then Larry died so I got a second hermit crab. I named him Larry the Second."

Joey looks at the sand crab with worry. "Uh…. Mokuba, maybe you should let Larry the Third go."

Mokuba pouts. "Can't we keep him until the castle is finished? Please, Joey?" He begs. His bottom lip trembles and he uses his infamous puppy eyes on Joey when the blond looks like he's about to say "no".

And then a large chunk of sand falls off the side of the so-called sand castle and Joey and Mokuba look over at it, the conversation about keeping the sand crab over for a few seconds.

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea." Mokuba decides on his own. "I don't want Larry the Third to die." He sets down the sand crab and he and Joey watch as it scuttles off and then begins to bury itself in the sand.

"Bye, Larry the Third!" Mokuba cheerfully says right before a seagull swoops out of nowhere and snatches up the small creature.

Joey and Mokuba stare in shock for a moment before Mokuba jumps up.

"You big meanie! How dare you take Larry the Third from his home!" Mokuba shouts, waving a fist in the air.

"Mokuba, I don't think that's all that the bird is going to do." Joey says uneasily.

Mokuba's face pales as the information sinks in. "You damn bird!" He explodes. "How dare you eat Larry the Third!"

"Mokuba Seiichi Kaiba!" Seto shouts. "Watch your mouth!"

Mokuba sheepishly ducks his head. "Sorry, big brother."

"Joey! Mokuba! Seto!"

Joey and Mokuba turn around to see Yami and Yugi running down the beach toward them. Seto makes no move to even show he acknowledges their presence.

"Hey guys." Joey greets. "What's up?"

Yami quickly explains to the three the plan he has come up with and then informs them that they'll be going to find Mai next.

"No." Seto refuses. "I don't care how good an idea you think it is, I am not spending any more time with you people than is necessary and neither is Mokuba."

"But Seto, what if someone comes to rescue us but we're not all together? Wouldn't that be even worse?" Mokuba questions.

Seto looks up at his brother and weakens at the sight of Mokuba's deadly puppy eyes. "Fine." He says grudgingly.

* * *

A little over an hour later they finally locate everyone and they're all back on the beach near where Mariku wrecked the boat. Yami immediately takes control and starts giving out orders. Its too bad no on listens to him.

"Who died and made you the boss, pharaoh." Bakura sneers. "Why should we listen to what you say?"

Yami glares at him. "Who here has been a leader?"

"You died." Bakura growls. "You were a horrible leader because you have no fucking clue what you were doing!"

"Let Seto lead." Joey speaks up.

Everyone looks at Joey in shock, none of them really believing that Joey just said that.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Joey asks, edging away from the group. "He's got that big company that he runs, why wouldn't he make a good leader."

"Wheeler has a point." Malik says. "But only if you ignore the fact that he doesn't give a damn about whether the rest of us live or die!"

"Lets vote on it!" Mokuba suggests. "Whoever wants Seto to lead, raise your hand." He raises his own hand and looks around.

Joey and Mai raise their hands, along with Seto. Bakura and Mariku drag their hikari's aside to discuss it and then Yugi raises his hand just to spite Yami.

"We need a tie breaker." Mokuba says. "Are you four done discussing yet?" He asks.

"We vote Seto." Bakura says, speaking up for himself and Ryou. "There's no way I'm letting the pharaoh lead."

"Same here!" Mariku speaks up for himself and Malik.

"Its official! Seto will be our leader!" Mokuba announces. "Sorry, Yami, but majority rules."

"Ha!" Bakura shouts. "Take that, almighty leader!"

"Things can't possibly get any worse." Yami grumbles.

Thunder dooms in the distance and they all look up to see dark storm clouds heading their way.

"I stand corrected." Yami says.

"See! See! That's exactly why you make a horrible leader!" Bakura exclaims. "You're never suppose to say 'things can't--"

Ryou slaps a hand over Bakura's mouth and hisses, "Don't say it!"

"Oops." Bakura mumbles.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Nixx has managed to drag himself out of bed, collect the supplies he needs, and has hobbled down the hallway to the room Duke and Tristan are sharing. There he commences 'Operation: Revenge'.

Duke and Tristan, who are out on the beach with Serenity, have no idea what they're in for when they return. It almost makes one feel bad for them. Almost.

"Duke! Look!" Serenity says with a giggle. "It's a sand crab!"

A seagull swoops down and takes the sand crab from Serenity's hand and then flies off. Tristan chases after it, as if he'll be able to catch up to it and get the small creature back. Duke remains behind to comfort Serenity and take her out into the water to splash around in the waves.

* * *

Back with the stranded group, Seto has given no orders other than "go find food" and "build a signal fire" before he dragged Joey and Mokuba off into the forest to look for shelter. Or at least that's what he said.

Malik approaches his yami, who is sitting in front of a small pile of coconuts with the box of matches. He watches as Mariku strikes on of the matches and tries to light them on fire. He sighs. "Mariku, that's a coconut."

"So?" The taller blond doesn't so much as look up to answer his hikari's question.

"We are not cooking the fucking coconut!!!" Malik snaps, not wanting to put up with his yami's vagueness at that moment. He's already angry about the whole wrecking the boat thing because thanks to that he's stuck with everyone and gets no alone time with his yami until they're rescued.

Mariku looks up from the coconuts. "Why not?"

Malik frowns, fully prepared to give his yami a speech about not lighting coconuts on fire when he finds that he has no idea why not. "You know... I have no idea. Light that sucker on fire!" He says, deciding its just best to go with the flow.

Mariku lights the coconuts on fire and he and Malik sit back and watch as the shell is singed and the fire goes out.

"Try again." Malik prods. "Maybe it just didn't catch that time."

"Go get some dried grass or leaves or something." Mariku says. "That way we'll have a nice fire."

Malik grins. "Good idea!" He says before rushing off to get more things to burn. He hurries back a few minutes later with an armload of sticks and dried leaves. He dumps them all unceremoniously on the coconuts. "Light it on fire, Mariku!" He urges, eagerly waiting the sight of the burning coconuts.

Mariku strikes a match against the box and lets it burn for a minute before he dropped it onto the pile of dead plants. Both of the blonds watch as the fire spreads until everything has caught on fire.

"What are you two doing?" Mai demands as she walks over to them carrying an armload of coconuts.

"Burnin' coconuts." Mariku says nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Mai shrieks as she drops the coconuts. "You're not supposed to burn them! They're for food!"

Malik shrugs, too intent on watching the orange flames flicker around as they torch the coconut shells. "We'll just have cooked coconuts then."

"Arrrg!" Mai stomps away, not bothering to gather up the coconuts she dropped.

* * *

end chapter

* * *

Shiro: So, guess who's going to Prom! That's right, me!

Bast: I find it amazing that you have a date for the stupid dance. Of course, now Damian's all pissed.

Shiro: Eh?

Bast: You're his "kitten", remember?

Shiro: (blinks in a confused manner) Huh? Watcha mean?

Bast: Remember how you and Keitaro were together?

Shiro: Well, we weren't exactly together...

Bast: What do you call it then? Completely Obvious Flirting?

Shiro: (blushes) Shush, you! You're worse with Kyle than I ever was with Keitaro!

Bast: Yeah, but there's one difference- Me and Kyle are dating.

Shiro: What's this have to do with Dami-kun, anyway?

Bast: Go ask him yourself. He's locked himself up in his room and is listening to country music.

Shiro: M'kay! (runs off)


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge and a Rescue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yugioh_. I also don't own _Naruto _and _Whose Line is it Anyway? _

* * *

Chapter 3: Revenge and a Rescue

Seto looks around the makeshift "camp" they've managed to make in the past four hours. Over in the outer edge of the forest is a small hut made from palm leaves that are tied together (Seto was forced to sacrifice his purple trench coat), as well as scraps from the boat. Out in the middle of the beach is Mariku and Malik's pile of burning coconuts. A separate pile of coconuts, surrounded by sticks that have been sharpened using the dagger Ryou appropriated, rests far away from the fire. Overhead storm clouds hang ominously.

"Do you really think we'll be able to stay in that without problems?" Ryou asks. "Half of us here don't get along."

Seto glares at him for questioning his plans. Mokuba and Joey come to the rescue before Seto can snap at the peaceful whitenette and get Bakura pissed off.

"Its just until the storm passes." Mokuba says. "And me and Joey have been working on walls to separate people. We've got one finished but it's really flimsy."

"And we could always play a game that we all like." Joey says. "Just like when we played the road trip version of 'Whose Line is it Anyway'. Only this time it'll be the stranded-on-an-island version."

Mokuba nods happily. "Yeah! That was awesome!"

"I refuse to participate in that infernal game again." Seto says.

Mokuba pouts. "But we had so much fun last time! And it helped pass the time quickly and _no one _argued. Would you rather have people arguing or people getting along for once?"

"…" Seto looks away not wanting to admit defeat to his younger brother.

"So, who wants to play the stranded-on-an-island version of 'Whose Line' tonight?" Mokuba cheerfully asks. "Raise your hand if you want to play!"

Just about everyone's hand goes up. Seto and Mai are the only exceptions.

"Its unanimous." Mokuba says. "When the storm hits we'll go in our shelter and have fun!"

Mariku waves a hand in the air frantically. "What do we do until then? Can we torment one another? Can I poke people with sharp objects?"

"No." Seto growls. "Just… go do something." He walks off by himself. After being stuck around all of them for days on end during the road trip and then an airplane ride and now stranded with them, he's starting to get really tired of putting up with them all. The group can be really overwhelming when they're all together.

Joey trails after Seto, not wanting to be near Mariku for too long. The tall blond tends to get carried away with things when he's bored and Joey doesn't want to be there when all hell breaks loose. Or at least, that's what he tells himself.

Mokuba and Mai head off to inspect the shelter to make sure it can withstand the storm as well as all ten of them being in there.

This leaves the six hikari's and yami's alone on the beach and that's not really a good thing. It's especially not a good thing because Yugi, who is usually Yami's defender, is stubbornly ignoring his yami while he tries to think of the perfect way to get back at him.

Near the flaming coconuts, Mariku and Bakura have discovered the wonders of fire and hairspray. The result of the two combining the two things: an instant flamethrower.

Ryou and Malik look at the two apprehensively, not at all liking the way the two yami's are whispering to one another while looking between the fire and the hairspray.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Ryou asks. "Or at least try to stop them?"

"Yeah, because that works so well." Malik says sarcastically. "Look at it this way, if they try to light us on fire the water isn't that far away. And we don't have to worry about that anyway." He points at Yami who is sitting down in the shade of the trees. "He has to worry since, you know, those two never pass up the chance to torment him."

"True…"

As soon as Ryou speaks, Mariku and Bakura run toward Yami with a flaming stick and the can of hairspray. Pure and utter chaos follows.

* * *

"Wheeler, stop following me." Seto growls as he stomps through the forest. He has given up on trying to ignore Joey who has followed him since he left camp. 

"So its back to 'Wheeler' now?" Joey asks crossly. "Fine then, Kaiba."

Seto visibly flinches and stops walking.. Not only did Joey just call him by his last name, which he hasn't done since of the road trip, he also sounds pissed off.

"Why do you have to be such a bastard, huh?" Joey demands, crossing his arms over his chest.. "You were starting to open up with all these trips! You know that's been Mokuba's plan this whole time? To get you to lighten up." He scoffs. "Yugi was optimistic about it. Hell! Yami thought it'd work! It was me who told them it wouldn't work because you were a real jerk. And then I started spending time with you and I thought, 'Hey, maybe Kaiba isn't so bad. Maybe this thing'll work.' And then you go back to being your usual bastard self!"

There's silence for a moment.

"Why do you care?" Seto asks softly.

Joey looks down at the ground and refuses to meet Seto's eyes. Seto sighs and walks over to the stubborn blond and tilts his head up so their eyes meet.

"Why?" He asks again. "Why do you care so much? How can you care so much?" He runs his thumb over Joey's cheek.

Joey's heart pounds fiercely in his chest as he stares into Seto's blue eyes. "I- I-…" He stutters and stumbles over words, his brain unable to form a sentence.

Giving into an impulse he's been fighting since the road trip ended, Seto dips down and softly kisses Joey on the lips. He pulls away and whispers, "Whatever your reason is, thank you."

It takes Joey all of five seconds to respond to Seto's remark and actions when the brunet starts walking away. "Hey!" He shouts angrily. "Come back here!" He runs over to Seto and gets in front of him. "You can't just kiss a guy when he's not expecting it and then walk away! You didn't even give me a chance to do anything!"

Seto looks down at Joey, a slight hint of fear in his eyes. He has nothing to be afraid of though, as Joey pulls Seto down for a long overdue kiss. (1)

* * *

Back at the hotel people are leaving the beach because of the dark storm clouds that are rolling in. Duke, Tristan, and Serenity were among the first to see the clouds so they're already back at the hotel. 

Duke and Tristan have walked Serenity to her room and are now walking down the hall to their own room, civilly conversing along the way. Little do they know, Nixx has completed his grand master plan and has gotten it set up.

In his room, Nixx creeps over to the door and cracks it open. He's been listening carefully for them to come back in and can't wait to hear how well his plans will go.

Screams soon erupt from Duke and Tristan's room along with some minor explosions and crashing noises. Nixx smirks triumphantly as he shuts the door and then shuffles back to his bed and lays down.

"That'll teach them." He murmurs with a self-satisfied tone before he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Back on the island the usual chaos is unfolding only now it's a little worse because the wind has picked up and its starting to rain. Also, Bakura has broken the radio in his quest to annoy Yami, Yami's sexually frustrated because Yugi keeps teasing him with kisses and light touches, and Mariku has singed part of their shelter with his flamethrower. Oh, and Seto and Joey are missing. 

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asks as he sits down beside his yami.

Yami doesn't look up from the busted radio he's tinkering with. "I'm trying to rewire the radio so that it'll actually work and we may be able to get some help."

Yugi sighs. "That's not going to work."

Yami looks up. "It worked on Guilligan's Island!!" He protests, waving a hand in the air.

"That was TV, Yami." Yugi gives him a look.

"Oh... So it really won't work?" Yami looks a little disappointed and Yugi almost feels sorry for him.

"Nope." Yugi shakes his head negatively.

"Damn." Yami stares down at the busted radio for a minute but doesn't push it away. He continues to tinker with it for a while.

Yami and Yugi sit in silence for a few minutes. In those few minutes Yami gives up on repairing the radio and Mariku runs past them being chased by island squirrels. Malik follows behind him humming a cheerful tune.

"Yugi, do you think we'll ever be rescued?" Yami asks. "I really don't think any of us will be able to handle being alone on this island for much longer and it hasn't even been a whole day."

Yugi shrugs and lays his head on Yami's shoulder. He figures that he's tormented his lover enough and can stop. "The others be wondering where we're at. Tristan and Serenity will probably drag Duke along to look for us."

Yami snorts and waves a hand at the crashing waves and the dark sky. "They wouldn't be stupid enough to go out in this weather." He informs his hikari.

A boat horn blares from somewhere out on the water and Yami and Yugi look out over it to see Duke, Serenity, and Tristan waving to them from a large coast guard boat. Nixx sits in the back with a blanket wrapped tightly around him.

Yami smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I take it back." He mutters. "Our friends would be stupid enough to go out during a storm."

Yugi elbows him. "They came to rescue us so be nice."

Yami grudgingly agrees and then stands up with Yugi to go help guide the boat safely in.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later everyone is safely on the boat (except for Joey and Seto who are still missing) and Duke is explaining an unfortunate happening at the hotel. 

"To make a long story short: we got kicked out." Duke says as his explanation. "And it's all Nixx's fault." He adds.

Mokuba glares at the raven-haired teen and pulls Nixx closer to him in a protective manner. "Don't blame Nixx for you guys getting kicked out!" He defends his boyfriend.

Nixx sticks his tongue out at Tristan and Duke. Mokuba chooses to not see him.

"Where's Joey?" Serenity asks worriedly. "Didn't he go with you guys?"

"Yeah, Seto's missing too." Mokuba remarks. "They went off into the woods a while back and we haven't heard a word from any of them since."

"BASTARD! DOG!" Mariku yells, only to be smacked by Malik.

"Shut up, Mariku." Malik hisses.

Mokuba jumps up and points at the trees. "There they are!" He shouts.

Everyone looks in the direction Mokuba is pointing to see Joey and Seto walking out of the woods hand-in-hand.

Yami's jaw drops. "I don't believe it." He mutters.

Bakura smirks. "Pay up, Mariku. Pharaoh." He orders, holding out a hand.

Mariku scowls and hands over two daggers and ten dollars while Yami hands over fifty dollars.

Bakura smirks and pockets his winnings. "Now we just have one more bet left." He looks meaningfully at Duke, Tristan, and Serenity.

"I'll beat you next time!" Mariku vows. "Believe it!" (2)

Malik groans. "That's it. You are so banned from watching TV anymore."

Mariku pouts. "But I like TV. Meanie hikari."

Seto and Joey soon join everyone on the boat and its not until they're well on their way to the main island that Duke explains to Seto that they've been kicked out of the hotel and off the island the hotel is on.

Seto swears he'll never, ever go on another road trip with the crazy group of people. No, not even if Joey and Mokuba both beg him to.

Three weeks later Seto finds himself driving an RV with the rest of the group in the back and a happy Joey by his side in the passenger seat eating raisins.

* * *

THE END

* * *

(1) (gasp) What's this? I finally managed to get Seto and Joey together? All right! 

(2) (promptly shoots self) I don't particularly like the dubbed version of Naruto and that has to be one of the most annoying phrases ever. And the other reason I'm not watching the dubbed version any more? There's no way in hell I'm going through all those filler episodes again. No. Effing. Way.

0-0-0

Shiro: TA-DA!!! Look! Look! Finished in ONE week! One! Not two! One! WOO-HOO!!! Time to par-tay!

Damian: Party? I love parties!

Shiro: (runs out of the room, shouting) I'll go get the Pepsi's to celebrate!

Bast: ... it's not that great an accomplishment. Even if I am happy she finished it in such a short time. Anyway, while hikari-baka goes and drinks so many Pepsi's she'll never get to sleep tonight, I'm going to tell you about the sequel to this story. Yes, there's yet another sequel if you couldn't tell by the last line of this story. Prepare yourselves.

**Not Another Road Trip!**

Somehow, someway, Mokuba and Joey have managed to convince Seto to take them on another road trip. In an RV. With everyone. They soon learn that piling everyone in an RV isn't that much different than piling everyone in a van.


End file.
